Toy Store Love
by RockThaWriter
Summary: Mihael's father decides to take him to a toy store, where he meets the red head of the same age as him. They never see each other after that day again...until the Mafia's new hacker arrives. Au-ish One shoot MxM


_**„The Tilli-Talli Toy Store will be closed!"**_  
>Somehow the name of the shop was familiar to me. You might wonder, why does a mafia boss remember the name of a shop like this? Well…this started way back in the past.<p>

At the age of 10 my father had decided to make me a present for my birthday by taking me to the world's greatest toy shop, "The Tilli-Talli Toy Store". I hadn't been very excited about it, I never was one for toys. I preferred reading books and studying. So, I had simply smiled at my father and pretended to be happy about it. I had actually wanted to get a book or a notebook with a pen, but my father had obviously thought it would be good for me to act like a little child for once.

Yes, it was extremely huge. Every little space was filled with all kinds of toys. Not normal toys for little children but real toys for adventurers. The mini trains were driving through the miniature town that had been placed right to your left as you walked the little way, covered with sound making plates on the ground. I had noticed back then, if you were walking towards the music boxes and clocks it played a different melody than when going to the dolls and action figures. The planes had been flying all around you and the soft classical background music would calm you down from the excitement. Even someone like me would be staring around in awe.

One thing I had always found strange though. There were absolutely no kids around. Not that I would have minded, I was used to spending my time alone. I first went to the book section where several fantasy books for kids had been positioned in a blue bookcase. It was nothing like I had imagined. The interaction of music, colour, toys and even words was perfect. I had been sitting on that small couch, hugged between various kinds of plush animals such as pandas, cats, bears and dogs. Reading silently I noticed my dad was talking to the cashier. Maybe they were friends back then, I wasn't sure.

Once I finished the book, I put it back into the book case. That moment it was pulled out again from the other side. Surprised and yet curious, I peered to the side of the bookcase, noting a little kid with red hair. He hadn't been a ginger but a very rare deep red haired guy. With his knees close to his chest and green goggles on his eyes he was reading the same book I did. The only way I could explain those goggles had been this very adventurous aura around him. He was wearing a stripped shirt and a fur vest, jeans clad legs and stripped socks on his feet. Inwardly, I smiled. I wasn't sure why, but seeing someone having the same interest in books as me while being probably as old as I was, made me really happy. I must have given a laugh back then because he looked up, sensing me there. For a moment, I froze on my spot, not sure what to do. It wouldn't have been the first time that I'm acting antisocial. But people always avoided me. This kid though, was smiling brightly at me. And it had been the most beautiful smile I've ever gotten to see. Up until now, my opinion about this guy's smile hasn't changed a bit.

"Hello! Do you want to sit down?" asked the boy with the very soft and gentle voice. I had nodded at him but kept my mouth shut, sitting down noiselessly not far away from him on the couch.

"What's your name?" I smiled. No one asked about my name. This guy was kind of special. "Mihael." I answered him, pulling my knees up to my chest in the same manner as him. "And yours?"

"Mail." Mail. His name…was fascinating. "Your name sounds interesting, Mail. Who chose it for you?"

"My father. He owns this shop. Do you like it here?" His father made all this? Wow… "Yes… well, I can't speak out of experience because it's my first time in a toy store and I wou-"  
>"your first time in a toy store? I have to show you around then!" He laughed as he cut off my sentence right away. I smiled. It might could have been that my father knew Mail would be there, our fathers could have been friends back then. Mail had dragged me through different kinds of toys, explaining how it worked, what fun it makes to play them. I had found myself enjoying this little tour. We had ended up on the very highest floor with the planes and helicopters. "I love planes and helicopters. I wish to become a pilot once." He told me, pushing his goggles down around his neck. I saw the two most beautiful green eyes in the world, shining with excitement. He really was special. "I see…" I swear, I had never been smiling this much like I smiled in that day in the store. The red head nodded. "What do you want to become?" "A detective…" Yes, the irony. He grinned and gave a cute chuckle from him. My stomach area tightened and felt really weird all of a sudden and I couldn't explain why back then. I had put a hand on my stomach, wishing the weird feeling would go away already but there had been no use to it. Mail looked over at me, worried. "Are you alright?" Stepping closer to me, he took my free hand, squeezing it gently. I felt myself growing a little hot on my cheeks and yet again, I couldn't explain why. I nervously bit my lip, and twitched as I tasted blood. Seeing how stupid I acted back then, I was really glad I made my lip bleed. "Your lip…it's…" He sounded worried, very concerned. I remembered what my Dad would have always said in this kind of situation. "It's nothing serious." He stepped even closer to me and my heart started to race in my chest. "Should I kiss it better? My Dad says it helps." He smiled. I didn't know what was going on with me… but I nodded, since I had been desperate about the strange feeling in my stomach not going away. Seeing that, Mail leaned in and pressed his lips onto mine. He was kissing my lip better. That's what I thought back then. What I thought about now, was nothing but "His lips were really soft…"<br>I didn't know what to do in a situation like this so I acted by instinct. My instinct told me to kiss him back and wrap my arms around him instead of my stomach. My instinct made Mail tilt his head and kiss me even more. I felt so good suddenly. The red head wrapped his own arms around my slim waist. It suddenly didn't feel as if we were ten. I felt as if I was 19 already. So matured and…certain, yet confused. We pulled away, both our cheeks red. It took us a while to realize what just happened. When we did, we smiled. Then my Dad called me from downstairs and had to ruin the mood. I sighed, telling him I'll be there in a second. My eyes shifted to Mail's and I hugged him tightly. "Friends?" He asked and I nodded my head. "Then I'll see you soon in the book section…" For the last time, we pecked each others lips.

The time passed. My Dad had died in a car crash, I came to an orphanage. I was always second ranked there, and the first ranked guy always carried toys. It made me angry. I remembered Mail and how we kissed and all. At the age of 15, I left the orphanage and first made it to the toy store. But Mail wasn't there. Neither was his father. His father had died from a heart attack, I found out. Mail was sent to an orphanage in LA. And that's where I am now. Mafia. LA.

"Mello, the new hacker arrived." Coming out of my day dreaming I faced the man with a serious expression. "Let him in."  
>My mouth dropped open when I saw who was standing in front of me. Green goggles, striped shirt and fur vest. Skinny jeans and combat boots. His eyes widened as well, it was visible through the goggles. I stood up, approaching the new guy silently. I narrowed my eyes. "Let me ask you a question. What's your favourite book?"<p>

He smiled, the same beautiful smile as back then. "Alice in Wonderland." It was exactly that book, we had read together. I smiled back at him, then hugged him tightly. "Mail…"

"Mihael… I have to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"It had been on my mind for a really long time and I realized that I… I love you, Mihael."

Blushing, I whispered. "I love you too, Mail… want to kiss me better?" I chuckled, wrapping arms around his neck again. After a short nod, he kissed me sensually on the lips. It felt just the same as back then.. only that I was really 19 now...


End file.
